


Body Heat

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little pining, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: When the heat in Stiles' apartment breaks he gets drunk to stay warm, then goes to visit his hot neighbor Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The heat in my apartment is broken and I wish I had a hot neighbor to cuddle up with.

“Stiles... are you drunk?” Derek asks. He knows that Stiles is before he even finishes the question, he can smell the tequila on him now that the door is open. 

“That depends on how you define ‘drunk’,” Stiles says, swaying a little before he steps into Derek’s apartment. 

Stiles has lived next door to him for three years now, ever since he graduated from college and moved back to Beacon Hills. They hadn’t really known each other before Stiles had moved back since Derek graduated from Beacon Hills High School the same year that Stiles had started, but Stiles had been friends with Derek’s youngest sister Cora. 

“I define it as drinking so much that you can’t walk in a straight line,” Derek says, shutting the door behind Stiles with a soft laugh.

“Well I don’t do anything _straight_  Derek,” Stiles says with a wicked smile, “But I would probably fall under your definition of drunk.”

“Definitely,” Derek tells him as he watched Stiles slowly make his way to the couch, “Any particular reason you’re drunk at 6:30?”

“My heat is broken,” Stiles says, flopping onto the couch and pulling one of Derek's many knit blankets onto his lap, “They won’t have anyone out to fix it until tomorrow and the space heater they gave me isn’t doing much.”

“So you got drunk to stay warm?” Derek asks him. He hates to admit it, but it’s not a terrible plan. Not that drinking will really warm Stiles up, but it would probably help him feel less cold and might help him fall asleep faster.

“Yup,” Stiles says, popping the p loudly and then he dissolves into a fit of giggled that make Derek’s stomach swoop. “I put my drunk coat on.”

“And then came here.”

“Got lonely,” Stiles admits, looking at Derek through thick lashes, pushing his lips out in a pout that Derek wants to _bite_ , “Jose can only keep me company for so long.”

“Seems like he kept you company for a while,” Derek says after he realizes Stiles means Jose Cuervo and not a real guy named Jose. 

“Mmm,” Stiles says, flopping over on the couch so he’s laying down, “S’not that warm in here, but it’s warmer than my apartment.”

“Well my heat isn’t working either, the entire floor is out, but I have 2 space heaters,” Derek tells him, “Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

“Are you propo- propositioning my Mr. Hale?” Stiles asks, sitting up and smirking at Derek before licking his lips, “Because I’d be okay with that.”

“I am far too sober to proposition you.”

“So you only think I’m cute when you’re drunk,” Stiles asks him, his face falling and Derek’s heart sinks because that isn’t what he meant at all.

“No, no, no,” He says quickly, sitting down next to Stiles, “I just meant, you’re really drunk and I’m very sober so I would be taking advantage of you.”

“You can totally take advantage,” Stiles says, sliding closer and putting his hand on Derek’s knee. Derek swallows before he removes the hand, “Come on Derek, we both know that we both want to.”

“Not like this,” Derek says, then he shivers slightly because it is kind of cold in his apartment and because Stiles said the last thing into his ear.

“Then get on my level,” Stiles says, standing up and wobbling a bit, “There’s some tequila left and I really want to kiss you.”

“Can’t wait until tomorrow?” Derek asks with a smile, knowing full well he’s going to go get the bottle and drink as much as he needs to to feel like he isn’t taking advantage of the guy he’s been in love with for the last two and a half years. 

“Should have done this years ago,” Stiles says, pushing Derek toward the door once he’s standing. 

Stiles apartment is _freezing._ Derek is suddenly very grateful for the two powerful space heaters that he has running and for the bottle being pushed into his hand. He takes the top off and swings right from the bottle. 

“’M not taking advantage of you am I?” Stiles asks him after Derek’s taken roughly four shots, “Cause I don’t want to do that.”

“I’ve wanted you since you dropped that entire box of comics in the elevator,” Derek admits, taking one last swig and looking at Stiles earnestly, his eyes on Stile's pink mouth. 

“That was the day I moved in,” Stiles says, his eyes wide.

“Yeah.”

And then they’re kissing. Stiles has Derek pinned against the counter, his hands on Derek’s face and his tongue in his mouth. “Fuck I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Stiles says, his voice breathless.

“We should go to mine,” Derek says, voice rough even to his own ears, “It’s warmer there.”

“We can use body heat to stay warm,” Stiles says with a wink, his hands trailing down Derek's body before stopping at his ass. 

Then Derek kisses him again, slow and sweet. He runs his hands down Stiles' sides and grips his hips like a lifeline. He would love to take Stiles into his bed and use body heat to stay warm, but he doesn't want their first time to be when they're drunk, no he wants their first time to be like this kiss, slow and sweet, he wants it to be something they both remember. They'll have time for messy and drunk sex later if Derek has his way.

They didn’t use body heat to stay warm, at least not the way Stiles was insinuating, but they did end up cuddling and watching Drunk History for the rest of the night. By the time they fall asleep they're both sober. Derek has his arm thrown over Stiles' middle, his head on Stiles' chest. Stiles falls asleep with his fingers in Derek's hair from where he had been carding them through, his other arm around Derek's shoulder. 

The next morning though, that's when they used body heat to stay warm. In fact they both got a little sweaty. The first time is as slow and sweet as Derek imagined it would be, but the second time, that gets a little messy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
